Episode 5486 (23rd December 2009)
Plot Debbie's shocked when Cain turns up at the garage and she fumes at her father for his latest disappearing act. Cain's shocked when Debbie reveals that Charity's still in the village - and that she gave the money to Edna. Debbie reassures him that she retrieved it but riles him further when she admits to inviting Charity and Noah around for Christmas morning. Sensing his bad mood, Debbie refrains from informing him about Carl attacking her. Cain insists that Charity will never change and if Debbie needs anything, she should ask him, not her. Furious that she's being asked to choose between her parents again, Debbie asks him to leave, claiming she'd rather have a Christmas alone with Sarah than with them arguing. Meanwhile, Maisie surfaces with a massive hangover and there's an awkward moment between her and Ryan when Katie asks her if she remembers anything from the previous night. At the pub, Ryan feels uneasy that Maisie keeps staring at him, so he abruptly leaves and heads to Home Farm to see Katie at work. However, when Katie insists that Maisie's her good friend and she should be nice to her, Ryan's forced to hide his guilt. Determined to preoccupy himself, he throws himself into his relationship with Katie and takes her for an evening on the town. Elsewhere, Sally continues to tend to Ashley and is pleased when Sandy tells her that she's kept Ashley from reverting to drink for the first time in days. In the pub later that day, Ashley's on the phone to Laurel in the hope that he'll manage to convince her to return home. Sally tries to hide her delight as Ashley reveals that there's no change and he can't see the situation with Laurel being resolved any time soon. Cast Regular cast *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *Church Lane *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,940,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes